


Annika

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: The Captain wakes up after the most vivid dream which seems far more like a memory. Yet, she deems it highly unlikely, the content of the dream something she is convinced she would remember if it had happened for real. What's even more confusing is the fact that Seven shared the same dream. Could it be the doings of a hostile alien species?
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back with another story. This idea has been in my head for a long time and it had to be let out. So far there is merely one chapter, but I'll try to work on it whenever I can. I hope you're going to enjoy this. :)

I blink and look around me. Where am I? It takes a while before I recognize my family's farm. When did I get back here? My heart almost stops upon hearing a familiar voice. Dad? Who is he talking to? I don't recognize that other voice.

Being the naturally curious person that I am I descend the stairs and am soon greeted by my father alongside an unfamiliar man accompanied by a little girl. Who are they?

Dad soon answers my question. “Magnus, meet my oldest daughter, Kathryn, my pride and joy. She recently started to attend Starfleet Academy. So far she is merely a cadet, but I'm convinced that one day she'll make it far. Katie, these are my colleague Magnus Hansen and his young daughter Annika.“

Annika and Magnus Hansen? Those names sound oddly familiar. It's probably nothing.

I nod, smiling down softly at the small girl that's peeking out from behind her father, long blonde hair framing her dollish features, impossibly blue eyes looking at me curiously. "Nice to meet you. I'm Katie."

Magnus Hansen bends down to his daughter. “Annika, say Katie.“

The young girl blinks before saying in her small voice. “Janeway.“

Oh my. I chuckle, unable to hide my mirth at the little girl's antics.

Her dad looks rather flustered, bowing his head in apology. “Please excuse Annika's behavior. She is usually a well-behaved, quiet girl.“

My father smiles and waves it off. “It's quite alright, Magnus. No need to apologize for that. Katie is a proud Janeway. Right, Katie?“

I grin and nod in agreement. “I certainly am. Annika seems to like our surname, Mr. Hansen. I don't think there's anything wrong with that.“

Annika looks up at me, big blue eyes inspecting me curiously.

I must admit that for a toddler she is surprisingly beautiful. When I think back to my own toddler years and also Phoebe as a toddler I inwardly shiver.

This girl is different. She much reminds me of one of those porcelain dolls which are hella fragile and expensive.

The voice of my father rips me out of my thoughts. “Katie, Magnus, and I have to discuss something important. We'll be going to my study.

Could you please watch over Annika while we're busy? She seems to be quite fond of you. Maybe you could show her your room and play there together.“

He can't be serious! I've never been fond of children, let alone toddlers.

Looking at those big blue eyes of Annika I find myself unable to say no, however.

I nod firmly and my father starts to lead Mr. Hansen over to his study. “Thank you, Katie! I knew I could count on you.“

Magnus Hansen turns around and calls out to his daughter. “Be a good girl, Annika.“

The young girl nods firmly. The two men soon are gone leaving me alone with the little girl.

I reach out my hand and tell her gently. “Let's go to my room together, Annika.“

She laces her small hand with mine, muttering. “Yes, Janeway.“

Oh my. She said it again. Guess I'll be stuck with that nickname of hers.

Once we've entered my room I'm at a loss of what to do next. Dad told me to play with Annika, but frankly, I'm not a big fan of children and have no idea what kids, or rather toddlers these days are into.

Annika Hansen seems like a much different type of girl than both Phoebe and I as well, seeing as how she's wearing this fluffy pink skirt and has long blonde hair. Wait? Are those ballerina shoes on her feet?

I blink in confusion and ask her, my curiosity once again getting the best of me. “Annika, do you dance ballet?“

The young girl's eyes turn dreamy at the mention of the word, nodding firmly she states proudly. “Annika is a ballerina.“

I chuckle. For a girl her age, she sure is confident and ambitious. Guess I misjudged her earlier thinking she's shy.

Taking one more look at her, I once more notice her hair. I've honestly never seen a girl her age having hair as long as that before. Those luscious golden locks make her look kinda angelic. The only thing missing is her halo.

An idea comes to my mind and I ask her. “Annika, can I braid your hair?“

She blinks, seemingly trying to process what I just asked her before nodding. “Yes, Janeway.“

I smile and am about to grab my hairbrush from my vanity, but decide against it, curious to find out if her hair feels as soft as it looks like.

Sitting down on my bed, I pat my lap and tell her gently. “Sit down, Annika.“

She climbs onto my lap and once she sits down I start to gently run my fingers through her hair.

My, it's even softer than I would've expected! Do all toddlers have such soft hair?

I don't recall Phoebe's hair ever having been as soft as Annika's.

Determined to braid her hair, I take three equally sized strands of it into my hands and start to interweave them until her hair is in a French braid, fixing it with one of my hairpins. “Finished. Wanna go take a look?“

She nods softly, exclaiming. “I wanna see!“

I smile and lift her onto my arms, carrying the surprisingly light-weight girl over to my bedroom mirror where I present her new look to her.

I chuckle when she starts pointing at our reflections in the mirror, stating firmly. “Janeway and Annika.“

I nod and smile softly before setting her down so she'll be able to see herself better.

Her expression to my amazement turns into the most beautiful smile, grabbing her braid with one of those small hands, touching it eagerly, before muttering. “Pretty.“

I feel my heart melting at her words, whispering. “Yes, you are very pretty, Annika.“

To my surprise, she shakes her head and points at the hairpin. "This is pretty. Janeway, can Annika keep this, please?“

Her bottom lip is jutted forward, making her already pouty lips appear even more so.

Unable to say no to her adorable expression and that cute little please I smile and nod, telling her warmly. “If you like it so much it's yours, Annika. See it as a gift from me to you.“

She beams at me impossibly wide at this, tackling me in a bear hug, resulting in giggles to leave my lips.

Oh my, she truly is precious.

Her small face buried in my chest she mutters. “Annika will never forget Janeway. Please remember Annika.“

I'm sure that I could never forget someone like her.

That smile, those big blue eyes and pouty lips will forever be etched into my memory.

I stirr awake, my nightgown clinging to my sweaty body. It takes a while until I remember who I am and where I am. I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager.

Once my eyes have adjusted to the dim light in my bedroom I realize that I indeed am currently in my quarters on said starship and not in my old bedroom back at my family's farm in Bloomington, Indiana.

Now convinced that this has all been merely a dream I am all the more shocked. It seemed so vivid, so real!

Knowing that I will be unable to go back to sleep now, I get up, splashing cold water on my face which hardly helps. This is impossible!

If this dream was, in fact, a memory from my past then that would mean that Annika and Magnus Hansen, Seven, and her father came to visit my father more than twenty years ago and Annika and I met before.

How could I possibly have forgotten about that kind of event? It makes no sense. I promised little Annika that I would never forget her.

My subconscious must have clearly conjured this dream up, trying to hint at something I'm not quite sure of what it's supposed to mean.

Yet, if it truly was only a dream, how come it felt this real, this life-like? Usually, my dreams if I have any at all are always very vague and randomly jumbled together.

This dream was very different from that.

I ruffle my hair in frustration and after quickly throwing my command jacket over my robe decide to leave my quarters and take a nightly stroll through the ship.

Maybe that is going to help me go back to sleep again later.

I blink and look around in confusion. Where am I and what is going on? Why is everything so big and who is this man? He seems familiar somehow. Strange...

When I look up I think I must be seeing things as standing there is none other than my father. Papa? What is he doing here and where are we?

My gaze drifts over to the stairs where an oddly familiar-looking young girl is currently descending from. What's this odd fluttery feeling in my stomach? Am I scared?

I hide behind papa's legs, unsure about this new situation and whether or not it is safe to trust these strangers who admittedly seem really nice, especially that girl.

The unfamiliar man who looks a lot like the girl says directed at papa. “Magnus, meet my oldest daughter, Kathryn, my pride and joy. She recently started to attend Starfleet Academy. So far she is merely a cadet, but I'm convinced that one day she'll make it far.

Katie, these are my colleague Magnus Hansen and his young daughter Annika.“

I peek out from behind my father's legs at this, curiously inspecting the oddly familiar girl. Just where have I seen her before?

Papa leans down to me and says. “Annika say Katie.“

I blink and following a sudden impulse I whisper. “Janeway.“

My father seems not to be pleased at this, declaring to the other man that looks a lot like who I now know is Katie. “Please excuse Annika's behavior. She is usually a well-behaved, quiet girl.“

I instantly feel bad for my inadequate behavior, yet I could not help myself for some reason. It felt so right to call this girl with that name.

To my relief, Katie's father replies gently. “It's quite alright, Magnus. No need to apologize for that. Katie is a proud Janeway. Right, Katie?“

My heart starts to flutter at the smile that now graces Katie's beautiful features. Just where have I seen her before?

“I certainly am. Annika seems to like our surname, Mr. Hansen. I don't think there's anything wrong with that.“

I look up at her, fascinated by this strangely familiar girl.

Papa and Katie's father soon leave Katie and me behind, attending seemingly important business.

Katie holds out her hand to me and tells me gently. “Let's go up to my room, Annika.“

I lace my hand with hers and answer her firmly, my heart racing. “Yes, Janeway.“

At this, she leads me up the stairs to her room. I look around curiously when we enter it and instantly recognize the redhead in it.

In a moment she's not looking I inhale deeply, an oddly familiar scent soon filling my nostrils. Curious. Just where have I smelled this scent before?

To my embarrassment, Katie checks me out head to toe, her eyes lingering on my face a little too long for my liking, resulting in my cheeks growing hot. What's going on with me? How come this girl makes me feel so shy?

To my astonishment, she asks me. “Annika, do you dance ballet?“

That word. Yes, I dance ballet. I remember now.

Nodding firmly I state matter-of-factly. “Annika is a ballerina.“

I feel the same curious flutter in my stomach as she chuckles at this. That sound is so familiar, just like her looks and her scent. Just why can't I recall where I've seen her before?

My train of thought gets interrupted as she asks me. “Annika, can I braid your hair?“

I blink at this, trying to understand what she is talking about.

Not being able to make sense of it, but somehow knowing I can trust that girl I answer her accompanied by a nod. “Yes, Janeway.“

She smiles at this, making me go weak in my knees and sits on her bed, patting her lap, saying gently. “Sit down, Annika.“

I climb onto her lap and once I sit she starts to run her elegant hands through my hair. This is so relaxing. I feel my eyes grow heavy at the calming way her fingers thread through my hair. No, I can not fall asleep right now.

Forcing myself to stay awake she soon declares. “Finished. Wanna go take a look?“

I nod softly, curious to find out what she has done to my hair, and tell her. “I wanna see!“

I feel the familiar flutter in the pit of my stomach as she smiles at this, delighted when she lifts me up and carries me over to her bedroom mirror. Once she's standing in front of it, I curiously look at our reflections.

I point towards the faces staring back at me and state, wanting to confirm our identities. “Janeway and Annika.“

She smiles and nods at this, confirming my suspicions. I am not an infant. This is wrong. I decide to ignore the off feeling for now and look at 'my' reflection in the mirror, taking the 'braid' as she called it before in my hand, my attention gets caught by something shiny at the end of it.

I can't help but smile at the sight, muttering out. “Pretty.“

To my shock, Katie whispers. “Yes, you are very pretty, Annika.“

I gulp down, having a hard time not to blush again at her statement, shaking my head I point at the shiny object at the end of the braid to show her what I mean. “This is pretty. Janeway, can Annika keep this, please?“

I jut my bottom lip out, following an instinct, and to my delight, she soon smiles and tells me. “If you like it so much it's yours, Annika. See it as a gift from me to you.“

My heart is beating faster, a wide smile starting to spread all over my face. I wrap my arms around her, resulting in beautiful giggles to leave her.

I nuzzle my head in her chest, inhaling that oddly familiar scent deeply once more, trying to memorize it before stating. “Annika will never forget Janeway. Please remember Annika too, Janeway.“

I blink my eyes open, my heart racing wildly in my chest. It takes me a moment to remember where I am, the familiar surroundings of Cargo Bay 2 not at all comforting. I wish I was able to go back to that room instead and spend more time with Janeway.

Oh my! Janeway, this can not be. I am very well aware that the concept of dreams is very complex, yet this dream was far too vivid and felt much more like a memory than anything else. In the short time since I have started sleeping instead of regenerating I have had my fair share of dreams, none of those came even close to this one.

However, this is impossible. If the Captain and I had met before she would have recognized me. Would she not?

She promised to not forget me. No, this was a dream. Just why does this affect me so much? This is highly illogical! I need to get those thoughts and emotions out of my system.

It is impossible to go back to sleep in my current state. I am far too alert now. I heave a sigh and get up from my sleep couch, walking over to the vanity, freshening up and dressing into a fresh biosuit, combing through my hair before twisting it into my usual bun, fastening it with hairpins.

I silently leave my Cargo Bay, careful not to alert the children, walking along the corridor to the turbolift.

Once inside, I state firmly. “Deck 2, mess hall.“

The lift sets into motion at this and before long comes to a stop, the doors swishing open once again. I step outside and walk into the mess hall.

To my relief, the room is absolutely deserted, leaving me to be the only visitor. I walk over to the replicator and order my regular herbal tea. Once the drink has materialized I grab the mug and head over to one of the tables, taking a seat.

I occasionally sip from my tea, looking out at the stars, unable to forget that dream, especially Katie. To my surprise, the mess hall doors swish open again, an all too familiar husky voice soon exclaiming. “Coffee, black.“

I turn my gaze away from the viewport and over to the direction of the replicator, my heart catching in my throat at the sight of the Captain who's dressed in her nightgown, her command jacket on top of it, to my shock void of any pants, her feet clad in slippers, her muscular bare legs on display.

This should be illegal. I'm certain that she is currently breaching one of her beloved protocols which states that a Captain has to always wear pants, no matter the time if they are roaming around the ship, even if it is technically 0200 hours and most people should currently be asleep.

It may be best to get back to the cargo bay. I do not think that I am ready for a confrontation with her after that dream. It must clearly be influencing me more than I thought still, considering my sudden attraction towards Janeway's legs.

I am about to get up, but to my dismay find myself unable to do so.

Unacceptable! Why does my body not cooperate?

After a stroll through the ship which to my own annoyance didn't help rid me of the images and thoughts evolving around that dream, finally deeming I've walked enough, I decide to go to the mess hall instead.

At a time like 0200 hours it should hopefully be empty.

I walk over to the replicator and order my usual. “Coffee, black.“

Once the mug has materialized I grab it and walk over to the tables, halted in my steps by a familiar voice. “Captain. Are you unable to sleep as well?“

Seven? She is here? This is bad. I thought the mess hall was empty. And how come she has formulated the question in this particular fashion? Usually it's her who insists that what she does is 'regenerate' and not 'sleep'.

I sit down at the table with her, my heart to my chagrin speeding up when I'm taking in her looks. Gods, how does she manage to look so flawless at a time like this?

I look at her curiously and ask. “What did you mean by your question? You usually insist that what you do is regenerating, not sleeping, no?“

To my astonishment, she answers me. “I have started to sleep as recommended by the Doctor a few weeks ago. I am as of now still having trouble adapting to the change. I especially find the concept of dreams to be rather... intrusive.“

Thinking back to that dream which caused me to wake up prematurely earlier I can only agree with her.

I take a small sip of my coffee before asking her curiously. “So you have already started dreaming, Seven? Do you usually recall your dreams?“

She nods. “Indeed. I have had my first dream two nights ago which was nothing like the dream I had tonight, however.“

I blink, looking at her in fascination, unable to stop comparing her to the small girl from my dream. The resemblance is uncanny. There's no mistaking it, this is the same Annika Hansen from my dream only twenty-plus years older.

My curiosity peaked, I ask her. “May I know what your dream of tonight was about?“

To my delight, her cheeks turn rosy. Oh my. This soft blush is surely becoming on her.

Not wanting to cause her discomfort, I tell her gently. “It is alright if you're uncomfortable sharing such personal information, Seven. I'm merely curious, that's all. I won't force you to tell me.“

She shakes her head, voice firm. “It is alright, Captain. I do wish to share my dream with you. I think that you deserve to hear about it since it involved your person.“

I widen my eyes at that unexpected revelation. She dreamt of me?

I give a nod, my voice gentle, but firm. “Do go on. You have my full attention, Seven.“

She bites her bottom lip, sending a jolt to my groin. Damn it, Katie. Get your act together. You've been living in celibacy for 5 long years, doing just fine. What's so different now?

I know the answer the moment my inner voice which oddly sounds like that of my sister Phoebe asks me that question. It's her, Seven. She has changed me. Why is it so hard to keep my guard up around her?

How can something as simple as her biting her lip arouse me so much? Those lips do look quite delectable.

Gods, Katie. Get a grip!

She proceeds to tell me about her dream, my mouth slowly but surely gaping open in shock and recognition. This can't be!

I interrupt her by raising my hand and tell her, brows furrowed in confusion. “Hold up right there, Seven. This is the same exact dream I have had tonight. How is this even possible?“

Her eyes widen for a split second, her tone hesitant. “Curious... Are you certain that it was indeed the 'exact same' dream, or was it merely very similar, Captain?”

I frown at her question, taking another sip of my coffee before stating. “It was the exact same dream, Seven. It's still very fresh in my mind which is unusual for my standards since I normally either forget my dreams right after waking up or within the next half an hour or so.

I've been strolling the ship for about half an hour earlier before I came here.

Typically I would've forgotten all about that dream by now, but it was so vivid which by the way is another thing that's highly atypical for my dreams. They're usually rather blurry and easy to distinguish from real life.

This one actually much more seemed like a memory than a dream, but this can't be.

I wouldn't have forgotten about this, about you if those events had truly happened...”

She nods slowly. “I concur, Captain. It sounds very unusual, suspicious even for us to have seemingly shared the exact same dream and on top of that the same night as well.

Could we be under attack by a hostile alien race that is for reasons unknown causing us to have these dreams?”

I frown, tapping my chin in thought. “It does seem quite likely for that to have to do with an outer force of some kind. What could an alien race try to achieve by making us share that dream, however?

What's more is that everything in that dream was so accurate and on-point, almost frighteningly so. The farm, my father, my bedroom, even the smells and sounds around.

You have not by any chance detected any anomalies, or nebulas around during your duty shift earlier today. Have you, Seven? Anything that could explain this?”

She shakes her head. “I have not. If I did, you would have been able to read it in my report, Captain.”

Yes, of course. Her reports are always very thorough. No doubt about that. This is so absurd and the worst part of it all is, I wouldn't have minded for this to have been an actual memory. In fact, I love the idea.

Oh, heavens...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Seven and Janeway are struggling with their dream, but have decided to not share the fact that they suspect being influenced by an outer force of sorts yet, so as not to unnecessarily alert the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this story, everyone! The second chapter is finally out. I hope you are all going to enjoy it. If you do, please be so kind to let me know. :)

We had soon agreed to keep this information to ourselves for the time being. I was not surprised at her decision not to share that kind of intimate information with the rest of her crew. She does not wish to unnecessarily worry them, or risk her reputation.

Those dreams were most likely induced by an outer force. It is highly unlikely for us to have met before I had been assimilated, but admittedly, not entirely impossible. I sigh and focus on my star charts again.

My focus once more gets distracted by her footfall approaching.

I try to act as casual as possible, something which is much easier said than done with my vitals at concerning levels and my mind seemingly malfunctioning. “Hello, Seven. How are things going here in Astrometrics?”

I swallow and admit. “Slow, Captain. My efficiency is not at optimal levels. I find myself unable to maintain focused today, something which I am not at all used to. Borg never lose focus. If they do, they are damaged and get discarded, replaced by new drones...”

Is she going to replace me? Is she going to abandon me? My vision starts to go unfocused and I feel myself begin to perspire alarmingly much. What is wrong with me? I truly must be damaged.

She is going to be upset, I have failed her... “Seven? Are you alright? Seven, can you hear me? Emergency transport to sickbay. Two to beam up.”

I blink my eyes open and close them again right away. The blinding white is far too intense for my hypersensitive eyes.

A familiar voice slowly trickles into my conscious causing my vital functions to increase. “Seven, are you awake?”

I nod slowly.

The Captain asks gently. “Are you in pain?”

I run a quick self-diagnostic before answering her. “I am undamaged.”

That is not entirely correct. I do not dare further concern the Captain, however, and refrain from adding anything else.

To my surprise, she asks. “Why are you not opening your eyes, Seven?”

I feel my cheeks heat up, something which should not be possible with me possessing nanoprobes that control my vital functions. This is most unpleasant. I feel much like in that dream.

My voice sounds even smaller than before as I admit embarrassingly. “The light is too bright. My eyes are very sensitive.”

It is silent for a moment then she calls out. “Doctor, could you come over here for a moment, please?”

15 seconds later the EMH chirps. “What may I do for you, Captain?”

I have a hard time not rolling my eyes, an action that is typical for the Captain. Why do I wish to perform said action? I best not pay this further mind.

I feel tingles all over my body as she says, voice even huskier than usual. “Seven is awake. She can't open her eyes though. Are her eyes usually hypersensitive to the light in here, or could this be a side effect of her losing consciousness earlier?”

The Doctor answers. “Seven's eyes are naturally highly sensitive. Due to having been in sickbay quite a few times before, however, I deem this kind of reaction rather concerning. Seven. Could you try opening your eyes again, please?”

I sigh softly.

A curious sensation I have first assimilated last night in the mess hall when seeing the Captain in her nightgown starts in the pit of my abdomen at her telling me gently, her hand squeezing mine. “It's gonna be fine, Seven.

I know that you're uncomfortable, but the Doctor simply wants to make sure that there is nothing wrong with your eyes. Right, Doctor?”

He answers obediently. “Exactly. Don't be afraid, Seven. Take your time. There's no need to hurry.”

I do not wish to keep the Captain away from important ship's business for too long. Just open your eyes, Seven. You can do this. You are Borg. It is illogical for a task as simple as opening your eyes to be of such great difficulty to you.

I inwardly prepare for the worst and slowly force my eyes open again. This time I am not greeted by the blinding white of the sickbay lights but the concerned stormy gray eyes of the Captain.

Her face being this close to mine causes me to forget how to respire for a moment and to my utter embarrassment, I feel my traitorous body start to malfunction again, the blood creeping from my neck all the way up to my cheeks.

This is most uncomfortable. Why do I keep on 'blushing' like that? I am no human infant any longer. Yet, why do I feel much like the little girl I used to be in that dream? Could it be for the same reason I had this dream in the first place?

I snap out of my musings by the Doctor stating. “I think it's best if you get a good night's sleep, Seven. Your nanoprobes seem concerningly unstable. As your doctor, I prescribe you rest.”

I sigh and tell him sternly. “Doctor, I can not rest when there is so much work to be done. I have slept the night before, albeit merely for a few hours. Regardless, should it not be sufficient that I regenerated the night before?”

He states matter-of-factly. “If it would've been sufficient, Seven, you would not be here right now. I will give you a sedative to ensure you will be able to sleep well this time.”

I nod slowly in agreement. “That would be acceptable.”

To my surprise, the Captain declares. “I'm going to accompany you, Seven. You should not walk alone in your current state.”

I frown at her words. Is she implying that I am too weak to go to the cargo bay on my own? I do not wish to burden her even further. At the same time, I do find myself looking forward to the prospect of her accompanying me, maybe even 'tucking me into bed' herself.

My eyes turn wide as she instructs the turbolift to go to Deck 3.

I ask her hesitantly. “Captain, you are aware that Cargo Bay 2 is not located on Deck 3. Are you?”

She nods, stating. “I'm aware, Seven. I believe that under the current circumstances you shouldn't have to sleep in that hostile cargo bay. You can sleep in my quarters. It's far more comfortable there.

You need a good night's sleep as the Doctor rightfully stated earlier and I have a hard time imagining that being possible in the cargo bay. Had I been aware that you had started to sleep instead of regenerating, I would've tried providing you with proper quarters already.”

I frown. “Captain, I do not require quarters. I am aware that getting me my own quarters is not an option at this time because there are no vacant quarters on board this vessel.

It might be true that the cargo bay is a public place and not very 'cozy', but I have adapted to it being my equivalent to quarters.”

The turbolift comes to a halt and we exit it, walking over to her quarters. “Seven, I want you to be perfectly honest with me. If you could have quarters, if there was the possibility of me giving them to you. Would you accept it?”

Why is she so persistent about this matter? There are no spare quarters on Voyager that she could assign to me. Why does she ask me such hypothetical questions?

We enter her quarters and I tell her just that. “Captain, it is illogical that you are asking me that kind of question, seeing as how there is, in fact, no spare quarters onboard Voyager you could offer to me.”

I blink when she tells me. “There might be. Right here on Deck 3, there are vip quarters that are typically meant for important guests, but that have been unused for years.

You are an important guest of this ship, Seven, and as that I would gladly offer you those quarters. If you want them.”

I blink and state. “I will consider the offer, Captain. Allow me to 'consult my pillow'.”

She chuckles and I feel as if my body is on fire, winking at me. “My, Seven. Where have you learned that expression, hm? Sure, take your time considering my offer. There's no need to rush. Those quarters are reserved for you, just so you know.”

I feel the familiar flutter in the pit of my abdomen, inclining my head. “Thank you, Captain. I believe I shall try to sleep now. Otherwise, the Doctor will lecture me.”

She nods. “Of course, Seven. I understand that you don't want to get a lecture from our Doctor. I've been on the receiving end of those one too many times myself in the past. Let me show you to the bedroom.”

She wishes for me to sleep in her bed? “Captain, why would you show me to your bedroom? It is acceptable if I sleep on the couch in your living room. I do not require a bed. I am used to sleeping on a couch, having a sleeping couch in the cargo bay myself.”

She blinks, muttering. “Oh, I wasn't aware of that, Seven. In other words, it would be acceptable for you to sleep on the couch?”

I nod curtly. “In fact, it would be preferable, Captain. You can continue sleeping in your bed.”

A curious expression I can not classify shadows her face for a split second before it is replaced by that crooked smile of hers which many would most likely refer to as charming and that results in me feeling rather dizzy.

I truly require rest. “Very well, Seven. Hail me if you need anything. I'll be in my ready room.”

I frown at her words. “You will go to your ready room at this hour?”

She sighs softly. “Those departmental reports are more demanding than I'd anticipated...”

Oh, Katie. Hiding behind those reports and in your ready room just so you won't have to be faced with those conflicting emotions of yours. I'm acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

Still, I can't stay in her presence, especially when she's sleeping on my couch, in my quarters. The temptation to indulge in watching her much like I've done countless times back when she was still regenerating in her alcove is too strong.

I'm a Starfleet captain and she's my subordinate. I can't act in such an irrational manner. It was bad enough admitting to that dream last night. I already made myself very vulnerable sharing that information with her. Enough with this. I have to get work done.

A little voice in the back of my head asks me mockingly. Way past your duty shift at 2300 hours? Yes, damn it! If necessary I'm gonna camp out here in my ready room and keep myself awake by drinking gallons of coffee.

Oh, Gods! I'm being far too much and all because of a silly dream, a fantasy, most likely induced by some kind of outer force.

I'm a grown-up woman, commanding officer of this ship, yet when it comes to emotions and interpersonal relationships I act much like an inexperienced, angsty, pimpled teen. Not that I ever did have pimples as a teenager, bless my Irish genetics.

I wonder if she managed to fall asleep, or is she having trouble sleeping on that couch? Oh, Gods! I'm getting nowhere with this. There's no point trying to work on these reports when all I can think of is a certain gorgeous ex-Borg currently asleep in my quarters.

My eyes keep closing on their own as well. I don't wanna risk falling asleep in my ready room. Past experiences have proven that to not be a good idea.

Guess I should woman up and head back to my quarters after all. It won't hurt checking up on Seven, right? You're really hopeless, Katie. I grab the stack of padds containing those dreadful reports before leaving my ready room and taking the turbolift back to Deck 3.

When I enter my quarters, I'm greeted by silence. Looks like that sedative worked if the lack of sound is any indication. I carefully approach the couch on my tippy toes, making sure not to wake my sleeping Astrometrics Officer.

My breath catches in my throat at the glorious sight of a peacefully sleeping Seven. Gods, how am I ever supposed to get that image out of my head? She looks like an angel.

Why does she sleep in her biosuit though? I should talk to the Doctor about this. There has to be a way to create proper sleepwear for her she can change into when sleeping. At least she has loosened that bun of hers.

My fingers are itching to touch her hair, run my fingers through it, much like in that dream. Only thanks to years of command training do I manage to stop myself from giving in to that desire and walk to my bedroom instead, changing into my sleepwear.

I highly doubt she's gonna wake up and hail me seeing as how she's sleeping so deeply. Still, I decide to attach my comm badge to my sleep shirt just in case.

After a moment of thought, I grab one of the padds and walk back into the living area, ordering my drug of choice, knowing I need it tonight if I want to get anything done still.

Once my coffee is replicated, I walk to my reading chair and grab the padd. I'm trying my hardest to focus on reading which is much easier said than done with my vision constantly growing blurry. I take a large gulp of my coffee which only does so much.

When I look around I instantly recognize where I am and my vital functions increase to my concern. It appears that I am back in Katie's room. No, I am back in the Captain's childhood bedroom. This sure is complicated.

Why am I here again? Also, where is the owner of this bedroom? I sit down on the bed before noticing the vanity from which Katie had taken the hairpin in last night's dream.

Remembering this I get up from the bed again and carefully approach the vanity, curiously looking at the objects displayed on it. I do not recognize most of them which is not exactly surprising considering my current stage of development.

There are quite a few other hairpins, however. I carefully lift one of them up. It has little red stones on it. Rubies? No, that is very unlikely. Rubies are quite rare and expensive.

I highly doubt the Captain used to have a hairpin with them attached to it when she was merely a young cadet at the Academy. Her parents were by no means rich, despite her father being an Admiral at Starfleet.

Rubies or not, the hairpin looks very aesthetically pleasing. Following a sudden impulse, I walk over to the mirror and inspect my dream self curiously. By the looks of it, I am still of the same age as I was in that other dream the night before.

My outfit is different, however, and so is my hairdo. My hair is held together in a loose ponytail this time, the hairpin Katie had gifted me holding it together.

I once more inspect the pin and only now notice that there are small stones attached to it as well, much like on the one I just saw lying on her vanity. It appears the Captain used to be fond of those kinds of hairpins when she was younger.

Just where is Katie?

As if on cue, the bedroom door is being opened quite forcefully, and in comes none other than the person I had been anticipating. I frown at her flushed face and overall disheveled appearance. What is the meaning of this?

Her eyes go wide in what I can classify as shock when she sees me, her voice small and hoarse. “Annika? What are you doing here?”

I start to fiddle nervously with my hands and mumble. “Waiting for you, Janeway...”

She frowns. “You were waiting for me? Dad didn't mention anything about you coming over today, much less that I should babysit you. I'm sorry for making you wait. What do you wanna do?”

I feel much like an intruder. She had not anticipated my arrival. It might be best for me to leave. Then again, where would I go?

I shrug and mutter. “I dunno.”

She hums before suggesting. “How about I do your hair again, hm? I could teach you another hairstyle. With hair like yours, there's a lot of possibilities. How about a French twist?”

A French twist? That is my typical hairstyle is it not? Did she teach me that? No, this is merely a dream. Why and how would she have taught me this? It is illogical.

I find myself nodding a little too enthusiastically, exclaiming. “Do my hair, please, Janeway.”

She smiles and once more sits on her bed. I climb on her lap, an action that causes me to 'blush', the familiar fluttery sensation starting in the pit of my abdomen. She carefully loosens my hair from the ponytail and runs her fingers through it causing me to sigh in content.

This is so relaxing. I can not help imagining her doing this to me in real life. No, what are you thinking there? The Captain running her fingers through your hair is unthinkable. She is the commanding officer of Voyager.

She might have stated in the past that she is your friend. However, even as that there are certain social boundaries that I am certain prevent her from ever performing said action in waking life.

I enjoy this a little too much for my liking. Her hair is so soft. I have a hard time restraining myself from burying my face in it and inhale the scent. Knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if her hair smelled like strawberries.

Damn, that only wants to make me give in to that urge and at least lift one of those soft golden strands up to my nose and take a sniff. Don't even think of it. What are you? Some pervert who sniffs innocent little children's hair? Disgusting!

She's not just any little child though. Technically she's very much Seven, merely 20 some years younger, and much smaller in comparison to my Astrometrics Officer who's towering over most of my crew heightwise.

Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if she's this tall because of her history with the Collective and having been in a maturation chamber for most of her childhood. Or is it genetics? Magnus Hansen didn't appear that tall actually.

I hear myself say. “There, all done. Wanna go take a look?”

She nods eagerly, exclaiming. “Yes, please, Janeway.”

I smile, my heart melting at her adorableness. I carefully lift her up and carry her over to the mirror much like the time before.

This time she doesn't point at our reflections and instead asks. “Where was Janeway earlier?”

I blink at her question, feeling myself blush. Oh hell nah, you didn't! I have a strong urge to cry out in frustration or punch my younger self for being reckless enough to have a rendezvous with her secret lover.

This is beyond humiliating! Now, Katie. How are you gonna explain that to a toddler, hm?

Little Annika with Katie's first attempt at the French twist.

I find a strange delight in seeing my past self struggle, or rather my dream self, because let's face it, this could never have happened in my actual past. If it did then I sure as hell would remember.

Annika seems to stare straight into my soul with those innocent big blue eyes, making my dream self squirm even more.

At last, I hear myself say quietly. “I met with a friend of mine.”

A friend? Oh, heavens! Katie, what on Earth? Even a toddler won't buy that kind of excuse. Annika's expression turns glum at this, her eyes dimming. Oh no! What have I done? Damn it. Looks like the mood is ruined. The question is why.

My heart aches as she mutters. “Annika didn't mean to bother Janeway...”

I frown. Why does she think she's bothering me? Can it be that she used the wrong word?

I tell her gently. “Annika, you're not bothering me.”

She pouts. “But you had to leave your friend to watch over me. It's fine if Janeway leaves. Annika is a big girl who can watch over herself.”

I blink at her words. Oh my! Way to go, Katie. All because of going on a silly date with someone I'd honestly forgotten all about already, a mindless fling from my early Academy days.

That doesn't sound like me at all. I'm not one for mindless flings. This is further proof that these dreams are merely that, dreams, no memories.

I would've never hopped into bed, or apparently into the hay, heavens that mere thought, with some random stranger just for the heck of it and on my family's farm where mom or dad, not to forget Phoebe could've come in any minute and caught us.

I wrap my arms around the slender frame of the little girl, telling her sincerely. “You're my friend as well, Annika, and I want to spend time with you, play with you, and watch over you. I enjoy spending time with you.

That other friend I met earlier is not half as fun as you are. I don't like them all too much. You are special, Annika.”

Oh, Gods! What are you saying there? Damn, that's sappy and to think I've just said that to a little girl. Good thing this is merely a dream.

That adorable bright gummy smile now gracing her face makes me forget all about the morally questionable nature of my earlier statement. Who cares if I made a fool of myself as long as I made her happy.

She tells me, eyes twinkling, her voice sounding very serious, especially for a child her age. “Annika is happy to be Janeway's special friend. Janeway is Annika's special friend too. I like spending time with Janeway too.”

I cough when she adds, her cheeks pink, her voice small. “Annika wants to marry Janeway one day.”

Oh, heavens! Did she really just say that? That... I can't believe she said that. Then again when I was little a boy used to say the same to me. Still, that's different. That boy was the same age as me at the time while Annika and my age difference is far too big.

One look at those puppy eyes and I know I simply can't say no.

I nod and hear myself say. “One day, but first Annika has to grow up.”

My heart aches at my own words. The thought that she didn't have the chance to grow up like a regular child because of her parents being as reckless and naive to take her on their mission to study the Borg is truly depressing.

She nods in determination. “Annika will grow up and then Janeway will become her bride. Okay?”

Oh, Gods! This girl has a way to make me blush.

I nod and coax out. “O-okay.”

I wake up and it takes a moment before I remember where I am. Only thanks to my nanoprobes do I not experience the most humiliating sensation of 'blushing'. That dream was...

Truly something else. It all would not be half as embarrassing and difficult to handle if those dreams featured a random stranger and not my Captain. Getting married. It is beyond me how and why my dream self said those kinds of things.

Even more astonishing was Katie's reaction, however. She did not disagree. That is because it was a mere dream, fool. I must cease those kinds of thought processes.

If the Captain knew about that kind of dream, she would surely be repulsed, offended, and reconsider having me sleep in her quarters again, let alone assign me quarters that are directly next to her own...


End file.
